Crossing The Bridge, Taking The Fence
by DowntonMakeMeHollaHunnyBooBoo
Summary: Mostly AU, Mary and Matthew's life in 1939. My first fic, hope you enjoy:) *NO SEASON 3 SPOILERS* Chapters 5 AND 6 now up! Not sure if I'll ever finish it, I have a great idea for another fic...
1. Chapter 1

**1. Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Mary had been staring at the photograph throughout the entire speech. It was of her twin boys, barely two years old, arms around each other, laughing divinely at the camera. Her baby boys, Robert and Reginald, after their grandfathers. Now, 14 years later, they stood leaning against the piano in the drawing room. Mary's eyes turned to them right as the words she had been dreading since the boys' sixteenth birthday came through the wireless's speaker. "This country is at war with Germany."

The room stayed silent, long after Abigail switched the device off. All of them, even little Coraline, who was only nine and had hardly understood anything of what had been going on the past few months, were thinking the same thing. Reginald and Robert were going off to war. War.  
Mary thought of the last war, and how it felt to have Matthew involved in it. That pain doubled, was unfathomable. She felt faint, but knew she had to appear strong so as not to distress Isobella and Coraline. She pulled her gaze off her sons long enough to glance at her eldest, Abigail, who was looking at Mary, her brow furrowed in worry. Just like Abi, Mary thought, worrying about me and not her brothers.

Robert could stand the silence no longer, but was unable to find his voice, because, at the moment, he was scared out of his mind. He knew that Reggie, who stood so cooly beside him, was eager to fulfill his duty to his country, despite being described as a bookworm for most of his life.

"Papa, how long until we're called up?" he finally blurted out.

"I don't know, Rob," Matthew said quietly, after a brief pause, "though, I wish I did."

"Isobella, why don't you take Coraline up to her bedroom," Mary said a few moments later, "and tell Hanks on your way out to send Jane up to get you two ready for bed."

"But, Mama-" her thirteen year old daughter began to protest.

"Izzie, now is not the time to argue with your mother," Matthew warned.

"Come on Cora," her voice giving away that she was on the verge of tears, "we're not welcome here."

Mary caught Izzie's hand as she passed her on the way to the door, after giving Cora a quick peck on the cheek.

"Darling, I promise to tell you everything that you miss," she said, placing her hand against the girl's cheek, "it'll just be easier for you to handle, after a full night's sleep.

"First thing tomorrow?"

"First thing." Mary deftly planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," Matthew said at the same time Abigail said, "Sleep well."

****"Well..." Matthew murmured absent mindedly.  
"Papa, if we die out there-" Reggie began, only to be interrupted by his father.  
"Don't say such things Reginald! Nothing is going to happen!"

"Now is not the time to deny, Papa, it is the time to give us answers that will help us

through this. And don't say there's a chance we won't be called up, you know it'll happen," Robert said, straightening up to stand at his full height.

"Very well, what were you going to say, Reg?"

"I was going to ask what would become of Downton if both of us were to die."

"Well," Matthew began reluctantly, "if one of you were to die, the title would go to the other, but if both of you didn't make it through, I haven't the slightest idea as to what would happen. We've planned on the two of you sharing the title since Clarkson admitted to your mother and I that he had lost track of which one of you came first."

"I should think that Johnny would get it," Abi said, "though he'll be off as well, won't he."

"Yes, though Aunt Sybil and Uncle Tom will probably think up some scheme to keep him from going," Robert said, looking to his older sister in earnest.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to cross all of the bridges that come with you leaving, when it is absolutely necessary to cross them," Mary said, her voice unnaturally high and breaking on the last few words as she struggled against her tears, "and not a moment before."

"Yes, let's try to continue on as normal as possible, until we know everything," Matthew agreed, "and let us all try to sleep, even though it will be difficult."

****

After biding her parents and brothers goodnight, Abigail lie awake in the darkness of her room, thinking of all the things heading her way. She knew that the war would slowly take over every aspect of her life. It's already starting, she thought, the war is already taking Rob and Reg. Soon, it'll have taken everything I hold close. Finally, the tears that had been threatening to spill over all night, fell. They fell in great sobs that shook her whole body, the kind of sobs that only come from a big sister who has made it her life's goal to protect her baby brothers and who fears that they are in a danger greater than she is capable of protecting them from. Abigail cries herself to sleep, her last thought before drifting off into oblivion, Something wicked this way comes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I'm so so sorry about the delay on this chapter, but I've been positively drowning in History and French. I was planning on updating last Tuesday, but then my part for the show I'm currently in was switched and I had to learn all of the new lines! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise to really try to update every Sunday. Thanks! -D_

**2. In The Dark**

At 5 o'clock, Isobella could stand it no longer. She had to know what happened last night after she was sent to bed. _Like I'm Coraline's age._ She knew the servants wouldn't be up for at least another hour, and Mary not for several hours after that. _Well, on a normal day,_ but now, Isobella was outside her parents bedroom door and was positive that Mary wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after Isobella reminded her of the event looming over their heads. _Mama always feels things so dreadfully._

Isobella slipped inside the room and crossed to the bed. For a second she thought she was in the wrong room, for neither Mary nor Matthew were there. _But no, the bed's unmade,_ Isobella thought, noticing the light coming from under the bathroom door. Behind the door, she heard her father's deep cough, but knew he was alone.

Unwilling to look too hard for her mother, Isobella traipsed down the hall towards Abigail's room. Upon reaching her sister's door, she gave a soft knock and pushed in.  
"Izzie!" Abigail exclaimed with a start.  
"A knock doesn't do much," Mary was perched on the edge of Abi's bed, "if you push in anyway."

"It takes meaning away from the word privacy," Abi scolded.

"I wouldn't take it too seriously, darling. Your Aunt Sybil had the same habit, and Izzie is

a little too much like her for me to be comfortable with."

Isobella smiled at being compared to her favorite aunt as she climbed onto the bed to sit between Abi and Mary. She noted that both their eyes were red and puffy, and Mary looked as though she hadn't slept a wink.

"Can you tell me now?" Izzie asked.

"I suppose it is first thing," Mary smiled weakly, "Well, you know that people die in war-"

"But Reggie and Robbie won't die, they're sons of the Earl of Grantham! That'll protect

them," Izzie interrupted, "They won't be in too much danger."

"I wish things worked like that, but they don't" Abi hugged her younger sister.

"So what if they die?"

"That's what we talked about, well we mostly talked about what would happen to

Downton if..."

"Because girls still can't inherit," Mary's voice held a slight note of resentment, "Your

cousin Johnny would get Downton, but Johnny will be off fighting for Ireland. So in the rare

case that all three of them die, Downton will go to some unknown! Not that that's such a

bad thing."

"But we don't need to worry about all of that now," Abi chimed in, "We agreed to take our

fences one at a time."

At that moment there was a knock at the door, followed by a maid entering.

"Hello Emma," Abi said, "Is it seven already?"

"Yes milady, I'm afraid it is," the small mousy maid said, crossing to open the curtains.

"I suppose I'll go back to my room and ring for Thomson." Mary stood, "Izzie darling why

don't you head back to your room and wait for Emma there?"

"See you at breakfast," Abi said, climbing out of bed.

* * *

"Letter for you milady," Brennings, the butler said, handing Mary a letter and opener.  
"Thank you, Brennings"  
"Who's that from?" Matthew asked, taking a seat next to Mary.  
"Sybil,"  
"Oh, and what does she have to say?"  
"She says that Johnny enlisted, and he's off to training next Friday!"  
"But the war started not even a week ago!"  
"Yes, but she says he feels he needs to do a duty to his country. Tom is furious of  
course, but apparently Johnny won't take no for an answer."  
"You must invite them here, it will be good for Sybil to be with her family."  
"Aunt Sybil's coming?" Coraline asked, entering the dining room.  
"She might be," Abi said, setting her teacup in the saucer, "Johnny's enlisted."  
"What's that mean?"  
"Cora, do you really not know?" Izzie huffed, "He's going to war."  
"Like Robbie and Reggie?"  
"Yes, like Robbie and Reggie,"  
"Oh," Cora sat next to her.

_She's so innocent. If she was old enough to not be kept in the dark about all of this, I wouldn't have to be either. No one tells me anything._ Izzie sighed, and strode out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So, I know I said last time that I would post every other Sunday, but I'm off of school for Thanksgiving and since you're other favorite American authors probably aren't posting this weekend, I thought I would. I've also already started on Chapter 4, so you can expect another update by this Sunday. In other news, this chapter is a bit longer, and switches POV's quite a bit. If anything confuses you, don't hesitate to ask in the reviews. I'll probably respond in the reviews, so you have to check the site to see if I responded, you won't get a notification. Please, please, please review, share with your friends, mark this story as a favorite, your responses are what keeps me going! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader... so Private Message me! Ok, I'm sone now, enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

**3. He's Not A Chauffeur**

"Here they come!" Coraline shouted from the doorway.

"Not so loud, darling," Matthew scolded jokingly as he and the rest of the family went out to join Cora in greeting the car.

It was a beautiful September day, and the sun warmed their faces, despite the cool breeze. The car pulled up in front of the family and Hendricks, the chauffeur hopped out to open the passenger door. The last time the two sisters had seen each other had been Papa's funeral, which had was such a somber occasion that neither of them had felt like talking and catching up much. Then Coraline and Isobella fell ill, and the Bransons left early so little newborn Eric wouldn't catch it.

"Sybil!" Mary rushed forward to embrace the sister she was all too excited to see, "Why didn't you say you were pregnant? Very pregnant!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Sybil laughed, returning the embrace- made awkward by her belly, "Though, now that I think of it, I should have told you, because if I stay longer than two weeks, I'll be having the baby here!"

"We can discuss that later, right now I want to greet my niece and nephew!"

"And I mine!"

"Aunt Sybil," Abi stepped forward to kiss her cheek, "It's so good to see you."

"Oh Abigail," She embraced her squirming niece, "There's no need to be so proper, God knows I never was."

Abi gave a polite smile as Sybil moved on to give Robert and Reginald both similar embraces, "I wish it was Aunt Edith coming, _I'd_ never throw my life away to marry a _chauffeur,_" she whispered to Coraline.

"I like Aunt Sybil," Cora retorted, "Aunt Edith just sits and stares at me. It's _horrid_."

* * *

"Hullo Izzie," Emily said, sidling up to her cousin from behind.

"Emily!" Izzie jumped, then pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Not to offend your family," Emily stepped to stand next to Izzie, their pinkies linked, "But you're the only person here I'm actually _excited_to see."

"Come on, I'll show you your room," Izzie pulled her towards the stairs, "I convinced Mama to give you the one next to me!"

* * *

"Mama," Abi pulled her mother aside as the family was entering the library, "I have rather a headache, I think I should go lie down so I'm able to attend dinner."

"Oh, I'm sorry you don't feel well, do you want me to send Emma up with some tea?"

"No, I don't feel much like tea... I'll ring for her if I change my mind."

"Alright, rest well and get better," Mary strode into the library and loud, lightheartedconversation, leaving the door wide open.

Instead of heading to her room, however, Abi snuck out the front door, and round the house the way the servants came when greeting guests. Just before reaching the corner, she ducked through a gap in the hedges and onto another path that led her to a wooded creek. Once meeting the creek, she left the path to follow it until she reached an old treehouse on the edge of the grounds. She sat at the base of the tree that housed the fort, and waited for him. This place was Abi's favorite in all of Downton. It was easy to get to, quiet, calm, and beautiful in all seasons. _It's our spot, _Abi smiled giddily,_ and no one knows that it's here._

* * *

Emily looked out the window of the pale yellow room as Izzie rambled on and on about how they should sneak to the study at the end of the east wing with Coraline later that night.

"We can tell Abi, Robbie, Reggie, and Eric to meet us there as well!" Izzie exclaimed as she absentmindedly played with the clock on the mantle, "It will be just like old times!"

"Except Johnny's off at war," Emily whispered, her voice breaking on war.

"Oh Em, I'm sorry... I didn't mean... We don't have to..." Izzie muttered these small comforts as her cousin's tears began to fall.

"I'm just being silly," Emily laughed weakly after a brief moment of crying.

"No, you're not," Izzie glanced out the window to the ground below, "Hey! There's Abi! On  
the servants path..."

"I wonder where she's goin- where'd she go?"

"There! On the path leading towards the creek!"

"I thought she told your mama she had a headache?"  
"She did," Izzie started towards the door, "Let's go follow her!"

Izzie and Emily raced outside as fast as their legs could carry them, taking care not to slip, and not to bring notice to themselves as they passed the open library door.

"Iz, where do you think she went?" Emily asked as they sprinted across the grounds.

"The old tree house. But we can't take my usual route there, in case we catch up to her. We also need to beat her there."

"How do you know she's going to the treehouse?"

"She never goes anywhere but the servants drawing room, and the old tree house."

"She spends time in the servants drawing room?"

"None of the servants know that it even exists. Now, quiet down! The treehouse is just up here, and if we're not careful, she'll hear us!"

"Now what?" Emily whispered once they had scaled the ladder and were inside.

"We find some place to watch."

They found one of the corners to be rotted out and settled down on their stomachs to watch just in time for Abi to come into view and sit right beneath them. She sat quietly for a few minutes, and Izzie and Emily were holding their breath to make sure she didn't hear them. Then, suddenly, Abi stood, and the spies in the tree heard the sounds of an approaching person.

"I knew you'd beat me," Keiran's beautiful Irish voice was barely more than a whisper as he wound his arms around Abi's waist, "Your aunt's family travels with too many bloody cases."

"No matter," Abi said breathlessly, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Abi," Keiran began.

"Yes Keiran?" her brown eyes met his blue ones.

"Abi, I love you."

"I love you, too Keiran," she stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"No Abi, what I'm... trying to say is that... that," He said the next part as if he were in a race, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What?" All Abi had heard was _'I love you'_.

"Abigail Violet Crawley," now he actually got down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

"Oh Keiran," She pulled him to his feet, "haven't I always said I would never throw my life away to marry a chauffeur?"

"Does this mean..." Keiran looked crestfallen.

"Let me finish," she took his face in her hands, "I was going to say that it's so good for us that you're a footman, and not a chauffeur." She leaned forward to kiss him, but he pressed a finger to her lips to stop her from coming any closer.

"Was that a yes?"

"Oh Keiran! Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Abi burst out into tears as their lips met.

* * *

"Umm..." Emily began uncertainly after Keiran and Abi practically skipped away, arm in arm. "That was..."

"I can't believe it! There's no way the prim and proper and entirely _traditional_ Lady Abigail Crawley would ever marry a _footman_," Izzie sat up in disbelief.

"But that's just the thing isn't it?" Emily began to crawl towards the trapdoor, "Your mother was supposedly prim and proper, Aunt Edith was definitely prim, proper, _and_ traditional, and my mother at least pretended to be so. Abi's like our mothers combined, outwardly a perfect daughter while secretly kissing a footman."

"But we tell each other everything, absolutely everything."

"She probably just thinks you're too young to handle this big of a secret."

"That seems to be everyone's reason for not telling me things these days!"

"It happens to me all the time, frustrating, isn't it?"

"Extremely. Let's ask her why she didn't tell me in the drawing room after dinner tonight, so that we're in public and she can't smack us for spying," the two cousins and life long friends laughed and began the long, leisurely walk back to the house.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: Wait- what?! Abi's dating a footman?! yep! Too much like Sybil, I know, but trust me, Abi and Keiran's story won't be like Sybil and Branson's at all. I promise. Also, a shoutout to ****_Nelson, _****who is my bestie in real life, not the internet. She's genuinely critiques my work, over texts and such. So, love you ****_Nelson_****! You're the best!**

**Alright, I'll let you go now... ^May your life be filled with Downton^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:  
****So this is going to be a really long note, but I have a lot to say. First of all, I am so, so, so SORRY that I haven't updated in so long. I really hope you guys don't hate me because of it, and I really have no excuse for how long you had to wait for this chapter. Secondly, this chapter is short, but it just made sense to cut it where I did. Chapter 5 is nearly done, so you won't have to wait so long. Thirdly, some stuff about accuracy. The law regarding girls inheriting such was actually changed in 1923 (I'm pretty sure it was '23). They still couldn't have the title, but they could inherit money and estates. So technically, it doesn't really matter for the sake of Downton if Rob and Reg die in the war, although it would really suck for everyone in this fic (that wasn't meant to be a hint about their future). But wait. Hold on a tic. Who cares about what the laws were back then? This is my story isn't it? So let's just say that the law was never made, girls still can't inherit, and Rob and Reg still matter. Ok, I'm almost done, and then you can go read the chapter. I just thought I should write a bit of a disclaimer. I don't really think anyone will bother a 14 year old fangirl, but, just to be on the safe side, I'll write one. I own all of the characters in this fanfic except for: Mary, Matthew, Sybil, Tom, Cora (the old one), Isobelle (not Isobell****_a_****), and Violet (I'm still deciding on weather or not to put her in a few of Mary's memories.**

**Ok, you can read now, my wonderful Downtonites (my word for Downton fans)**

* * *

**4. Silence**

"When?" Izzie whispered to Emily.

"A few more minutes," Emily whispered back.

They were standing in the bright blue drawing room, in the corner by the piano. Abi was on the settee sandwiched between Grandmama Cora and Gran Isobelle, who were lecturing her about the importance of modesty (apparently the back of her dress was too low). Across from them, Robbie, Reggie, Mary, and Sybil stood talking and laughing loudly. Coraline and Eric had been sent up to bed; and the men were still in the dining room.

"Abi," Izzie waved her over as Cora pulled Robbie and Reggie over to talk to them about school.

"What is it?" Abi walked over reluctantly, "You two aren't up to any trouble are you?"

"Yes, but this trouble doesn't concern just us," Emily said evasively, "By the sounds of it, you're up to some trouble yourself."

"I'm not up to anything, what are you talking about?"

"We're talking about the footman you've just agreed to marry," Izzie said cooly, "That certainly sounds like trouble to me."

Abi's blood ran cold. How could they _know_? She had been so careful that they weren't caught; she hadn't told anyone that the treehouse even existed or that she'd ever had an actual conversation with Keiran. _How?_

"We saw you walking toward the treehouse, so we decided to spy," Izzie said, as if reading her sister's mind.

"How do you even know the treehouse even exists?" Abi asked the second question on her mind, "I've never told you about it."

"Abi, that wasn't the first time I spied on you. It's just the first time I've seen you with anyone there.

"Have you told Mama?" She glanced over her shoulder worriedly at Mary.

"No, but if you don't tell her soon, I will."

"You little rat!"

"You'll have to tell your Mama eventually," Emily was always the calm voice of reason, "You can't spend your life secretly married to him."

"Oh look," Izzie smiled deviously, "Here she comes now... Might as well get it over with, 'eh Abi?"

"You three aren't causing any trouble now," Mary said with a twinkle in her eye.

"No," Emily sighed, "But that seems to be all anyone ever asks us."

"Abi, tell her," Izzie glared at her.

"Tell me what?"

"Izzie, now isn't the right time."

"Not the right time for what?" Mary regarded her daughters with a look of confusion.

"If you don't tell her now, I will."

"Girls, drop the veils and just tell me!"

"Izzie, this is none of your business."

"Abi, just tell me."

"Fine," Abi glared at her sister, "Isobella and Emily overheard a very private conversation of mine this afternoon."

"I thought you went up to bed with a headache?"

"Well she didn't," Izzie tattled.

"Must you be so..." Abi flexed her fingers uncomfortably before turning back to her mother, "Anyway, I didn't go to bed, I went to the treehouse. And they _followed _me."

"Really Abi, now is not the time for a fight, I just want to hear what you have to say."

Abi looked across the room to where Keiran was serving her grandmothers drinks. "Keiran and I are engaged."

"What?" Mary couldn't have heard her correctly.

"Keiran and I are engaged," Abi looked down at her hands.

"Oh, well..." Apparently, this announcement was not enough to render Mary speechless, "When were you planning on..."

"Soon."

"Are you sure this is what you want? You're only eighteen."

"Mama, I love him, I'm sure," Abi finally met her mother's eyes.

"He's a footman darling, he doesn't make much money. You won't have the same life you've grown used to," Mary noticed the men making their entrance, "Matthew darling, come here and hear this."

"Yes?" Matthew asked, walking over.

"Abi has something to tell you dear."

"She's not in any trouble is she?"

"That depends..." Mary was still unsure of how she felt about her daughter's announcement, "Abi, tell your father what you just told me."

"Izzie and Emily spent their afternoon _spying_ on me."

"That's not what I meant, Abi."

"But Mama, if I tell him here, he'll cause a scene..."

"I promise there will be no scene-causing from me," Matthew made an action of crossing his heart.

"I don't know if we'll be able to hold you to that after you've heard what Abi's got to tell you," Izzie chimed in.

"Izzie, this has nothing to do with you," Mary looked impatient, "Why don't you and Emily go join your Grandmama?"

"Oh but Mama," Izzie replied cooly, "This has everything to do with me, I'm the one Abi lied to."

"You're the one who was spying on me!"

"Girls! Stop this at once! You know I will not have any fighting in this household," If there was one thing Matthew could not stand, it was bickering. "Abi, if you're so concerned I'll cause a scene, why don't we go into the library?"

Abi nodded slightly and followed her father out of the room, but not before shooting Izzie a glance that the younger sister had no trouble reading as, _you'll pay for this._

"Not you two," Mary blocked the girls from entering the library with her.

"But Mama," Izzie whined.

"Now buts, just go," Mary pointed towards Downton's grand staircase, "And ring for Emma when you get up there to ready both of you for bed."

* * *

"Mama," Abi huffed, both of them taking seats in armchairs, "Can't it wait?"

"No, Abigail Violet, it can not wait. You're not leaving this room until you tell him."

"Alright," Matthew went to stand next to Mary's chair, "What is it?"

"Keiran and I are getting married."

"Keiran as in-"

"The footman."

Matthew put his hand to his face and began pacing the room. _No, no you are not marrying the footman Abi. I won't have it, I forbid it. You say those words in such an offhanded way, don't you know they bring even more devastation and disappointment into my life? _Abi had stunned Matthew beyond words. His voice refused to speak the words he thought. He could not even bring himself to look at her. The strain of waiting patiently for him to respond was overpowering, Abi nearly fainted. And all the while, the silence grew, thickened, stretched on and on, until it seemed it would never end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****_Hey! What's this? A chapter so soon after the last one? What? So unlike her! _****Yes, yes, this is very unusual of me indeed, but when I posted chapter 4, this chapter was already written, in fact, I'm in the middle of writing chapter 7! So you can expect chapter 6 soon. I am hoping my updating will become more frequent, because I can now update on my phone, which is quite handy.**

**Ok, one last thing before I let you read... I did a bit of math last night and realized, that if Abi and Keiran weren't fictional, and if everything works out all right for them in the end, their great grandchildren would be about 20-3 in age... MIND BLOWING! Alright, I'm done now. Happy reading!**

* * *

**5. Tempting Fate**

Finally, Mary broke the silence. "Matthew, say something to her..."

"Why?" He stopped pacing, "I have nothing to say to her, she is a disgrace to the hard work I have done to give her a good life," he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Mary and Abi fell into silence yet again. _I am not his little girl anymore, doesn't he trust me to make the right decisions?_ Abi felt crushed by the disappointment her father had flung at her with his words. All of her siblings had preferred their mother, but Abi felt a special bond with her father. It had always been he who she would run to first for a hug, he who would pick her up and swing about in the air, he who offered her the best words of comfort. Now, Abi had broken that bond. In six simple words. _Keiran and I are getting married._

"Abigail..." again, Mary was the first to say something, even if that something was just a word.

"Do you realize that he's probably up there plotting ways to stop me?" Abi tried her voice steady. She failed, and tears started to creep into her eyes.

"He's not..."

"Yes he is Mama! Don't you deny it. I've been his perfect little girl all my life and now I've ruined myself in his eyes!"

"Darling, I can't even count all of the times I've thought my father's view of me was ruined," Mary moved to sit on the arm of Abi's chair and embrace her, "Everything always ended up alright. The last time I spoke to him alone, he told me that despite my mistakes in life, I was as perfect to him then as I was the first time he held me in his arms."

"Really? Grandpapa said that?"

"He did. That's how I know everything will be all right."

"But he's not your father, he's mine. Now that I want to marry a footman well," Abi leaned into Mary's embrace in a way she hadn't in years, "I'm upset that I've upset him, but it hasn't changed my mind."

"Well I can't say I'm happy you're doing this, but I'm not going to stop you."

"You're not going to stop me? Why? You have every right to,"

"Yes, but there would be no stopping me, and you are very similar to me," Mary chuckled slightly and hugged Abi tighter, "Just tell me one thing..."

"Yes?"

"If you didn't have an aunt married to a chauffeur, would you still have accepted him?"

"I don't know... Probably. I don't want Aunt Sybil to be blamed for this, though."

"I need to go back into the drawing room before I talk to your father," Mary got up and walked to the door, followed closely by Abi, "Crawley men need a bit to cool off before they're chewed out by us strong headed Crawley women."

"Right you are Mama," Abi laughed weakly, "I'll come with you, but I am _not_ telling anyone anything."

* * *

"Abigail, Isobella's just told us that you're engaged," Cora exclaimed from the settee, "But she won't tell us who."

Abi froze. Apparently Keiran did too, because when she turned to him, their faces were perfect mirror images. Their expressions were ones of shock, anger, fear, and love- if it was possible to have all those feelings at once.

"Yes, it's true, I'm engaged."

"But who are you engaged to?"

Abi walked over to Keiran, set the tray he was holding aside, and took on of his hands in both of hers, "To Keiran."

"Oh," Cora let out a disappointed sigh.

"Not what you were expecting Mama?" Sybil scoffed from where she was standing with Emily and Tom.

"No, it is not what I was expecting," Cora was appalled, "First my daughter marries a chauffeur - of course, you're very nice, Tom dear - and now my granddaughter plans to run off with a footman! We will definitely not be having the society wedding I dreamed of for her!"

"Well it's hard to have a society wedding in a war anyway," Abi clung to Keiran, "I'll have you know that my choices were not influenced by Uncle Tom and Aunt Sybil at all! It's 1939 for goodness sake, things are not the same!"

"But Abi darling, don't you think-"

"Grandmama, you will not change my mind," Abi went to the door, pulling Keiran with her, "Now I'll say goodnight."

"Isobella Rosamond Crawley," Mary turned to her daughter, who immediately tried to hide behind Cora, "Go to bed. Now. I'll deal with you in the morning."

Izzie stomped out of the drawing room, Mary following close behind. After Mary had watched Izzie go all the way up the stairs, she went to the small library, stopping just outside the door when she heard the voices of her eldest daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell anyone like that, but Isobella and Emily were spying on us from the treehouse," Abi buried her face in Keiran's chest, "I could shoot them if only I had the gun."

"Don't shoot them," Keiran murmured against the top of her head, "I didn't want that to happen like that either, but we can't change what's already happened. What do you think will happen now?"

"I don't know. My father was terribly upset when I told him... He'll probably sack you."

"And what if he does?"

"Then I'll go with you. I didn't think it was a question. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

"I love you, y'know."

"Keiran, of course I know that."

"I just can't believe I can say it to you."

"Well, now that we can be together forever, you can say it as many times as you like," Abi grinned.

"I love you," he gave her a sappy look that made her giggle, "Abigail Violet Crawley, I love you."

"I love you, too," Abi said through a laugh

"I have a secret for you, but you must promise to tell everyone who asks," he leaned in to whisper in her ear after she had promised, "I love you."

Abi laughed harder at this, harder than she thought she would on this night. On a night when it seemed like the world was ending, Abi laughed. She laughed out of sheer joy, because this man, the man holding her in his embrace could make her laugh and was laughing just as hard as she. Abi laughed harder still, because this man that could make her laugh loved her, and she loved him. This man with whom she shared this love was going to marry her. And though she did not want to tempt fate by saying so, Abi knew that despite what her father or anyone else thought, she was going to live happily ever after.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: I've made an Instagram and Tumblr for all of my Downton picture edits that you should go check out! Instagram: downtonite_forever Tumbler: nochizmadowntonite**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: WoahMyGosh! Holy Downton! I updated twice in the same day! Don't get too excited, this chapter be short. In fact, it's completely dialogue. But who cares? At the rate I'm going, with being able to update from my phone and all, chapter 7 will be up soonish. All right, happy reading:) And to all you Americans out there, MERRY DOWNTON DAY!**

* * *

**6. Prayers For Stubbornness**

"Matthew Crawley," Mary stormed into their bedroom, "Explain yourself."

"Mary, I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," Matthew was sitting up in bed, reading a book, "What part if me would you like me to explain?"

"Let's start with the part that caused you to storm out if the library like a child."

"I may have acted childishly, yes,"

"Then how about you explain what you said?"

"You act as though what I said was wrong,"

"Of course what you said was wrong Matthew! You refused to respond directly to our daughter when she told you she's getting married. Can't you just be happy for her?"

"How can I be happy for her when all of my thoughts are dripping with anger?" Matthew stood, "She has thrown away all I have done to ensure she has a happy, comfortable life!"

"Abi is going to be happy with Keiran, she already is," Mary rang for Thomson, "She loves him, but you wouldn't understand that because you weren't the one to comfort her after your little outburst."

"He's been working here barely seven months! She can't love him already."

"You didn't hear them in the small library after my mother found out. They were laughing, Matthew, laughing after she had just unvoulentarily told her secret to her entire family, but he still made her laugh. I had my doubts at first, but not anymore."

"How'd your mother find out?"

"Because she wiggled it out of Isobella that Abi's engaged, and when Abi told her it was to Keiran, well," Mary threw up her hands with an exasperated sigh, "You know how my mother can be."

"I blame Sybil for all of this,"

"Do not bring Sybil into this. Abi loves Keiran, Keiran loves Abi, it's as simple as that. It's 1939, and things are not the same as when you and I were her age!"

"Things may have changed, but not enough to avoid scandal."

"Is scandal all you're worried abou-" There was a knock at the door, "Come in," she sighed.

"You rang for me Milady?" Thomson, the maid standing in the doorway, was a dead ringer for her aunt, who had been Mary's maid until 1926, when her husband was freed from jail.

"Yes, thank you Thomson. I'm ready for bed now, but if you wouldn't mind going back downstairs, would you please tell Mr. Edwards to make up the bed in his lordship's dressing room?"

"Of course," Thomson bowed herself out of the room.

"Now you," Mary rounded on her husband, "Our family has had enough scandal published in the papers for this to seem minor by comparison."

Matthew sat down heavily on the bed in defeat, "I just don't want her to make a decision she'll regret. She's so young."

"I thought exactly the same thing, but after watching them tonight, I know she won't regret this."

"But how do you know? How do you know this isn't just some beau that won't last? How do you know she'll be happy with him?"

"Call it mother's intuition if you want," she sat down next to him, "But something about they way they were talking, and laughing, and comforting each other told me. I just know."

"I need to sleep on this," he gave her a peck on the cheek and stood up to leave,

"Goodnight darling,"

"Goodnight," Mary got up and went to her wardrobe. Then, when his foot was halfway out the door, she called for him to wait. He froze, but did not turn around, and nor did she. "I have one last thought to leave you with. There's a war on Matthew. Can't we give our daughter a bit of happiness?" Matthew did not respond, only shut the door softly behind him and went to his dressing room.

_Let's only hope Keiran is as stubborn as Matthew,_ Mary thought with a smirk, _because otherwise he won't stand a fighting chance against my daughter._


End file.
